Christmas Gift
by Taskia Hatake46
Summary: Pada saat awalnya seseorang tidak percaya akan keajaiban yang diberikan oleh Santa Claus, hingga suatu saat permintaannya terwujud saat itu juga dia benar-benar percaya akan ke ajaiban itu sendiri. / "Apa Santa Claus mengabulkan Permintaanku secepat ini? " / "Apa kau nyata? " / Au, OOC, Typo, Dll. / Hanya sebuah Fic singkat untuk kalian semua. / RnR


'Apa yang kau inginkan dari Santa Claus ?'

Pasti banyak yang menanyakan hal itu pada seseorang. Lalu, apa jawabannya? tentu saja jawaban nya adalah hal yang kita inginkan, dan yang kita harap kan bisa jadi kenyataan. Apakah Santa Claus dapat mengabulkan semua permintaan kita? sebagian dari mereka percaya bahwa Santa Claus bisa mengabulkan semua permintaan kita, tapi sebagian dari mereka tetap tidak percaya akan hal itu.

.

.

[ Sakura Pov ]

Hari itu akan datang lagi, hari dimana semua orang berdoa dan meminta sesuatu kepada Santa Claus, tapi apa benar permintaan mereka dikabulkan? jika semua orang percaya bahwa keinginan mereka bisa tercapai maka aku tidak. Seberapa banyak pun Aku meminta, Santa Claus tak pernah memberinya.

.

.

"Sakura, apa yang kau inginkan di natal tahun ini?" tanya seseorang membuatku terbangun dari lamunanku, aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menemukan sahabat terbaikku sedang mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba memberikan sebuah kopi hangat untukku.

"Aku tidak menginginkan sesuatu Ino." aku menjawab sambil mengambil kopi yang Ino berikan padaku, dia mengambil tempat duduk disampingku, dan aku yakin setelah ini dia akan menasihatiku dengan panjang lebar.

"Hei Saku, setidaknya kau harus meminta sesuatu di natal tahun ini, siapa tahu kali ini Santa Claus mengabukan permintaan mu itu."

"Oh ayolah Ino, Kalau begitu apa yang harus aku katakan?" aku mencoba mencari ujung dari pembicaraan ku dan Ino sekarang, jika aku meladeni semua perkataan nya ini, semua akan menjadi sangat rumit, jadi tidak ada salahnya aku mengikuti kemauan Ino kali ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kau meminta seorang Pria tampan? jika Santa mengabulkan nya kau bisa menjadikan pria itu sebagai suamimu? bagaimana?"

"Apa? Apa kau masih waras? bagaimana Santa bisa mengabulkan sesuatu seperti itu? dia bahkan mungkin tidak mempunyai hal seperti itu di tempatnya." jawabku dengan cepat membuat Ino tersenyum mengejek. Bagaimana bisa Santa mengabulkan permintaan seperti itu? bahkan jika Santa mempunyai Pria tampan itu di tempatnya, apa dia akan membungkusnya seperti kado dan mengirimkannya padaku? Itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

"Minta saja seperti itu, apa salahnya jika kau memintanya." Ino mengatakan hal itu dengan serius.

"Astaga... Aku akan mempertimbangkan nya. Aku pergi dulu, kopinya kau yang bayar yah." aku mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Ino sendirian, mungkin dia tengah mengutukku sekarang.

.

.

.

[ Normal Pov ]

Hari itu telah tiba. Ya malam natal. Hari ini orang-orang menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga, menghabiskan waktu dengan suka cita, saling berbagi segalanya.

Tapi tidak dengan seorang gadis bersurai Pink yang sekarang tengah berjalan ditengah malam natal yang dingin, ia Sakura. Seperti Natal di tahun sebelumnya, setiap malam Natal tiba pasti Sakura mengunjungi sebuah tempat yang akan membuatnya merasa nyaman, tempat dimana ada sebuah pohon natal berukuran besar yang dihiasi dengan dekorasi natal yang indah.

Sakura telah sampai di tempat itu, dia langsung mengambil tempat duduk di barisan depan.

Sakura menatap pohon natal yang besar di hadapan nya, sebenarnya dia sangat menyukai saat natal tiba, hanya saja setiap itu tiba dia selalu sendirian, walaupun keluargannya masih ada, Sakura tetap merasa sendirian.

Sekarang Sakura sedang mempertimbangkan apa yang Ino katakan padanya beberapa hari lalu.

"Haruskah aku melakukan apa yang Ino katakan?" Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan menutup matanya untuk beberapa saat.

Sakura merasa ada seseorang yang duduk disamping nya tapi dia mencoba tidak peduli dengan hal itu, hingga saat orang itu merapatkan mantel ditubuhnya, Sakura membuka mata dan berbalik.

Matanya terbelak melihat seorang pria tampan tengah menatapnya dengan senyum yang cukup menawan.

"Apa Santa Claus mengabulkan permintaanku secepat ini?" katanya pelan membuat pria dihadapannya tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga bertanya apa Santa Claus mengabulkan permintaanku secepat ini?"

"Apa kau nyata? " tanya Sakura sambil memegang pipi Pria tampan dihadapan nya. Dia tersenyum.

"Ah, sangat hangat. Apa yang kau lakukan di malam natal yang dingin ini? " tanyanya sambil memegang tangan Sakura yang berada di pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pria itu terkaget saat Sakura menarik paksa tangannya.

"Menjemput Hadiah ku." kata Pria itu dengan sanyai nya membuat Sakura tidak terima.

"Kaulah yang hadiah ku, bagaimana bisa kau menyebutku hadiah mu?! "

"Aku baru saja berdoa dan meminta seorang wanita cantik kepada Santa Claus, dan saat aku berjalan kesini aku menemukan mu, bukankah itu masuk akal?" Sakura tertawa berkat pernyataan jujur dari Pria di hadapan nya. Bukankah itu sangat manis, pikir Sakura.

"Apa kau gila? bagaimana bisa hal seperti itu masuk akal."

"Bagaimana denganmu Nona? bukankah tadi kau menyebutku hadiah mu? bagaimana bisa kau menyebutku hadiah mu?"

Sekakmat, Pria itu berbalik bertanya dan membuat Sakura diam seribu bahasa dengan wajah yang memerah karna malu.

"Aku tahu pasti yang kau lakukan tidak berbeda jauh denganku iya kan?" Pria itu langsung menebak dengan tepat dan tersenyum.

"Ehm... bagaimana kalau kita mencari kedai kopi dekat sini, aku sangat benci kedinginan." Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil merapatkan mantel yang Pria itu pasangkan padanya.

"Aku yang tidak menggunakan mantel kenapa kau yang kedinginan?" kata Pria itu sambil mencoba menggoda Sakura, dan sekarang Sakura berpikir bahwa pria dihadapkannya ini sangat manis namun juga menyebalkan. Sakura tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Tunggu dulu, kita bahkan belum berkenalan. aku Kakashi Hatake."

"Sakura Haruno."

"Nama yang sesuai, sangat cantik. Ayo kita pergi Sakura." Kakashi langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menariknya untuk berjalan disampingnya.

"Kita akan pergi kemana? "

"Sstt.. Diam saja, jika kau ikut dengan pria sepertiku kau akan merasakan yang namanya manisnya kehidupan."

Sakura memukul lengan Kakashi, untuk kesekian kalinya Pria disampingnya ini sudah membuatnya merona, Pria yang bahkan baru ia kenal beberapa saat yang lalu. Untuk pertama kalinya Santa benar-benar mengabulkan permintaan nya.

\- FIN -

A/N:

Halo semuanya Saya kembali dengan fic KakaSaku Spesial malam natal.

Maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan ^^ Semoga kalian semua menyukai ini.

Naruto©Masashi Kishimito


End file.
